A Reflection
by Kaffy
Summary: A companion piece to Charlie's story, this is basically the same story told from Richard's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**A Reflection**

**Author's Note:** As promised, here's the start of the companion piece to Charlie's Story. It's told from Richard's POV, but it's not like Charlie's story where he was telling us what happened. It's more like you're his conscience or the voice of reasoning inside his head. He's telling the story, but more to himself like he can't believe it happened. 

Chapter One 

I wish I hadn't caved. I mean, why does she do this to me? Why can't I deny her anything? If I hadn't have come, I could be relaxing on her couch, sipping a glass of wine, and watching her. But no matter how much I wish I hadn't have gone, I did, and now I have to face the consequences, I have to tell her what I saw. 

Let me clarify, my name is Richard Karinsky. I'm in love. I don't admit this to a lot of people, so feel honored, but I'm in love...in love with Caroline. Caroline is my boss, she can get me to do anything she wants. She just has to look at me with those big, brown eyes. God, I'm so weak when it comes to her. But she's dating someone. Ugh, Joe...don't get me started on him. She could do so much better, he's just a kid, and unfaithful kid at that. He can't possibly lover her the way I do. 

Anyway, back to my problem. Caroline threw a New Year's Eve party and Joe never showed up. She started to worry that something had happened to him, that he was hurt and dying...needless to say, she started crying. 

As soon as the tears came, I grabbed my coat, telling her I would go look for him. True, I didn't lik Joe, but Caroline did, and I hated to see her hurt like that. So I went to look for him, with Charlie tagging along. 

Thank god we went to his apartment first or we might not have caught him. See, when we knocked on his door, no one answered, but the door was unlocked. I told him not to, but Charlie opened the door anyway. That's when we saw him, or should I say them. Joe was in his bedroom...with a girl...in a very compromising position. 

I don't really remember much of what's happened since then. It's all become such and emotional blur. All I know is that Charlie and I are both fuming on the way back to Caroline's. I'm sure I ranted and raved and swore at Joe, but it didn't change anything. I still have to tell her that the man she gave her heart to threw it away for one night with his ex. It's going to break her and I don't know if I can watch. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Oh my god! No other words can exclaim what I feel right now. Oh my god! How did I get to be so lucky. My life has never been this good. This can't be happening, not for real. Is this another dream? No it can't be, it feels too real. How did I get here? 

Well, I came back to Caroline's and told her everything that happened. She burst into tears buried her face in her hands. I couldn't let her face it alone, so I reached out to hold her. God, it felt so right. I never wanted to let her go. I know that sounds selfish, but I just didn't. I wanted to hold her forever. 

Anyway, neither of us noticed that the crowd was staring until she pulled away slightly. She looked around with teary eyes and bolted up the stairs. I looked around myself; everyone was looking at me with enquiring eyes. But, I wasn't really concerned about the guests, I was looking for Annie. I wanted her to know that I wanted to be the one to comfort her this time. 

I caught her glance and I could tell she knew. I quickly ran up the stairs to Caroline room and found her curled up on her bed, crying. God, I hate seeing her like that. Someone as sweet and beautiful as her should never cry, never be hurt, ever. 

Before I knew it, I was sitting next to her, rubbing her back while she let it all out. When she started to calm down, she looked up at me. My heart broke. Her eyes were red and swollen; dried tears marred her beautiful face. "Why?" she whispered, "Why won't anyone stay with me?" 

I tried to be comforting, "What do you mean?" 

"Am I too clingy? Too nice? Not nice enough? I mean, what's wrong with me?" 

I couldn't believe it. I mean, I expected something like that to come out of my mouth, not hers. "There's nothing wrong with you." I pulled her into my lap to hold her. Looking back now, I don't know how I did it. Maybe because I was focusing on how much she needed me rather than how much I wanted her. Oh well, it's all academic now. Anyways, I pulled her into my lap and whispered, "You're perfect." 

She looked up at me with those big, brown eyes and I got lost. Her tears came again, but not in sobs. They just silently rolled down her cheeks. God, she was so beautiful. She looked up and asked, "Then why won't anybody stay with me?" 

"Maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet." 

I can't believe what happened next. The tears suddenly stopped and a new expression came over her face. And then...she just leaned up and kissed me. At first I was shocked, astounded by how right it felt. I used to think that Julia was the love of my life, but this one kiss blew her out of the water. It was soft and sweet and everything I'd ever dreamed of. 

I soon realized that I wasn't kissing back. What the Hell was I doing? I was holding the world in my arms and I wasn't doing anything about it. Needless to say, I quickly returned her kisses. Pretty soon, we were both lying down on her bed, both oblivious to anything but each other, at least I was. She reached for the buckle on my pants and brought me back to reality. 

This wasn't right, she hadn't even officially broken up with Joe yet. What if I was just a one-night stand or a rebound? I didn't think I could handle that. I loved her too much, this had to last. 

I pulled away. "Caroline, wait..." 

She pulled away too. Man, the look in her eyes killed me. They were pleading with me. 'Don't let this be another rejection.' She was scared. "What, Richard?" 

"Am I a...well...is this...I can't..." I couldn't finish. I looked down, concentrating on the flower pattern of her bedding. 

"Can't what?" 

"I can't be a rebound." 

She smiled. "Richard, you're not a rebound." 

That made me look up. "How do you know?" 

"Because I love you." 

That definitely got my attention. "What?!" 

She laughed, "I love you." 

"But you're with Joe. You're crying because he hurt you." 

"Well, yeah, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you." 

"Then why are you with him?" 

"Because you left. I needed to move on, I needed someone, and you weren't there." 

I don't think I've ever felt as shitty as I did right after she said that. She needed me and I wasn't there because I was a coward. I had to tell her. "Do you know why I left?" She shook her head. "I left because I love you. I couldn't stand the idea of you marrying Del, so I left." 

"Then why didn't you say anything when you got back?" 

"Well, you were with Joe and you seemed happy. That's all I've ever wanted Caroline, is for you to be happy." 

She smiled straight into my heart, "Well right now, I'm happiest with you." She leaned in to kiss me again. 

But I pulled away, "But what about Joe now?" 

"What about him?" 

"He's still your boyfriend." 

"Not for long..." she leaned in again, but I pulled away again. 

"He is right now. I'm not going to let you use me to get back at him." 

"I'm not using you Richard. I want this to last longer than tonight." 

"So do I. But if we do anything while you're still with him, you'll be sinking to his level." 

"Then what do you want me to do?" 

I picked up the phone and handed it to her. "Call him. Make sure it's over." 

"I can promise you it's over, but ok." She dialed the number. 

"Hello, Joe? Yes I talked to Richard. I know you're sorry. No, I don't think I can get past it. Because I don't love you, I'm in love with someone else." She looked up at me and smiled. "It doesn't matter who...yes, it's Richard. No, I haven't slept with him, and you have some nerve asking me that! It doesn't matter, we're over." She slammed the phone down. "I can't believe he had the gall to accuse me of cheating on him." She looked up at me again. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell, I just..." 

I pulled her into my arms, "I know." She rested her head on my chest. It felt so comfortable there, like it was meant to be there, like we fit together perfectly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

God, why am I thinking about this so much? Is it because happiness like this is so foreign to me that I'm trying to pick it apart? Maybe. All I know is that I'm laying here with Caroline in my arms, and I can't help but smile. Me. Richard Karinsky. I'm smiling. 

It's kind of funny to look back at it now. Last night should have been miserable, but it turned out to be the best night of both of our lives. Well, my life at least. 

I was so excited after she hung up the with Joe. She broke up with him for me, she actually loved me the most. I've never been the first choice in my whole life. My father's first choice was his comedy career. My mother's was whiskey. Hell, even Julia chose her trust fund over me, and she was supposed to be the love of my life. But now I know that Caroline is. She chose me. She loves me. I was so excited. 

And she could tell I was excited too. She pressed her head to my chest and felt my heart racing. Unfortunately, she thought something was wrong, that it wasn't racing because I was happy, but because I thought we were making a mistake. "What's wrong?" she asked and looked up at me with those big, expressive brown eyes. She looked terrified. 

All I wanted was to erase that look from her face. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm perfect now." She smiled and leaned up to kiss me again. God, her lips felt so right up against mine, so perfect. 

It didn't take long for that kiss to turn into more. She reached for the buckle on my pants again, but this time I didn't stop her. Instead, I helped her remove her shirt. Pretty soon, we were both naked. I took a minute to let her form saturate my mind. She was so beautiful, absolutely stunning. "You are so beautiful," I told her, but she just blushed. God, her naivete was such a turn on. 

That was all it took really, just that innocent blush. I was hers forever. My hands went all over her body. Her skin was so soft and smooth. She was driving me crazy. 

It was actually kind of funny. She got so impatient with the foreplay that she just grabbed my hips and pulled them right on top of hers, not exactly a subtle hint. So I put myself into her, and it was amazing. 

Looking back now, all I can do is smile and pull her in a little tighter. I don't think I'll ever be able to let her go now. After the connection we made last night, it'll be impossible to tear her away from me. 

I can't believe I finally got to prove to her just how much she means to me. I mean, wow. That's the only word I can think of to describe this experience. It was absolutely incredible. When we were one, I thought my head was going to explode. It was, by far, the most intensely wonderful moment of my life. I wonder if I'll get that feeling every time we make love...probably. At least I hope so. 

God, she felt so perfect below me, around me...with me. I've never really believed in fate, but I think I'm starting to. It's like we were made to compliment each other, both physically and mentally. I mean, yes that was the best sex I've ever had, but it is so much more than that too. I've never met someone who challenges me as much as she does. She always tries to make me see that the world isn't always an awful place. I wonder if she knows that I believe her now. A world that allows me to be with someone like her, can't be all bad. 

**The End**


End file.
